tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jun Shiratori
Jun Shiratori, also known under the aliases of Princess, Rachel, Agatha June, Kelly Junnar the Dove, June, and mostly as G3 Jun the Swan; is the Gatcharangers' electronics and demolitions expert, and for a while she served as the team leader. Her Bird Style is based off of the Swan. Her workplace, GoGo Cafe and Nightclub, serves as the off-duty gathering place for the Gatcharangers which also serves as her and Jinpei's home. Background Jun's parents had died when she was a child and that she was taken in by an aunt, who also died - leaving her to wind up at Shirayuki Orphanage where she met Jinpei, and they eventually came under the wing of Dr. Nambu. It was during this time that she became one of Dr. Nambu's most trusted agents and she starts out the series as the leader of the team until Ken is able to prove himself worthy of becoming the true and trusted leader of Ultrasonic Sentai Gatcharanger. Her free time motorcycling has also left her a valuable prospect of joining the big leagues of competitive street and dirt bike racing, but will always put humanity's future before her own dream. Appearance Jun is a young woman with dark green hair and green eyes. In the first series, her hair slightly extends beyond her shoulders, and curls up at the ends. Her civilian clothing usually consists of a pink t-shirt with a red Gatcharanger bird emblem insignia, as well as white bellbottom pants over brown flat shoes. Her Bird Style features a pink spandex long sleeve unitard, white humerus length gloves, white over-the-shin go-go boots, and a white cape colored red on the inside. Jun's swan-like helmet features a stainless steel metal faceplate, pink highlights and a light orange visor. Personality Jun is a brave and independent young woman who likes to ride her motorcycle in her free time, when she's not busy working at GoGo Café and Nightclub. In the battle against Galactor, Jun takes her role very seriously and tries to look out for her team - trying to push and pull both Ken and Joe to get the best out of both of them. Her hobbies include dancing, acting and modeling; which can come in handy for impersonation and disguises necessary to infiltrate Galactor and bring down their latest plot from within. One of her only failings is the nasty habit of accidentally catching Ken, Joe, Jinpei, Ryu and or Hawk in various compromised states of undress (changing clothes or showering). Relationships Ken Washio Jun works with Ken more than the other members of the team. Despite having the same guardian, Jun does not consider Ken her brother. She starts to develop romantic feelings for Ken, often being concerned for him whenever Ken gets himself down. Jinpei teases Jun about this, to which Jun usually tells him off. She gets a little irritated when Ken does not return her affections or show no interest in the relationship, at first being more dedicated to their mission. Towards the end of the series, Ken is able to be more open about being more reciprocal in his feelings for Jun. Joe Asakura Jinpei Tsubakurou Jun knew Jinpei from childhood, having found him as an infant in Mount Jupiter. She took him back to the orphanage she resided at, and raised him as her younger brother. She takes care of Jinpei both on and off the field. Like most siblings, although they love each other, they often argue and tease. Ryu Nakanishi Maria Roberts Hawk Getz Dr. Kozaburo Nambu Dr. Sylvia Pandora 7-Zark-7 1-Rover-1 Susan Koji Yabane Bio Gatcharanger Weapons and Arsenal Abilities Common super enhanced abilities found in all members of Gatcharanger available through their Bird Style suits are: #Super Strength #Flight #Super Speed (recorded to be faster than light) #Super Breath ##Hurricane Breath ##Freeze Breath #Super Vision (available through their helmet beak visors) ##Telescopic Vision ##Infrared Vision ##Ultraviolet Vision ##X-Ray Vision ##Heat Laser Vision #Super Smell #Super Hearing #Encyclopedic Knowledge #Exosynthesis (able to breathe and exist infinitely in the vacuum of space unprotected) Fighting Style Jun's style of Science Ninja uses agile movements that tends to include high kicks that expose her humerus and thighs. She often uses explosives and flail weapons, while also waiting to bring out her Bird Sword in case of the need for a little swordplay. Weapons * Bird Sword: Jun's signature weapon, the Bird Sword is a collapsible fencing sword made of sharp-tipped cut silver and diamond that can deflect bullets/energy particles. Very useful when going up against Galactor's Startroops and Lady Gel Sadra herself who is said to be the best sword fighter in Galactor. * Yo-Yo: A special reinforced yo-yo that serves as Jun's primary auxiliary weapon, it can be used as a whip and as a flail. The Yo-Yo even has an electrified string that shocks her opponents on contact. * Aurora Ribbon: A gymnastics ribbon that serves as Jun sometimes uses against an enemy commander or in crossing a high chasm. Jun can use it as a whip or a grappling rope. * Elenettor: A bracelet weapon that Jun can wear on her right forearm that fires an energy beam. Jun's Bombs * Shoe Bomb: Jun keeps plastique explosives hidden in the heel of her shoe. She can take the explosive out and proceed to detonate it where it is needed. * Lipstick Bomb: Jun can also use miniature bombs that are disguised as lipstick and can stick to walls. G3 Mecha (Jet Zord) G3 Pink Swan/Swan Jet Zord: Jun's personal G-Machine, the Pink Swan forms the left rudder of the God Phoenix, the middle torso and winged jetpack of the Phoenix Robo, the starboard wing of the Raptor God Phoenix, and the winged jetpack of the Gatchaspartan. It can shoot lasers from the black edges surrounding the cockpit. It is capable of flying at 25,000 miles per hour at top speed, and its civilian form is that of a Yamaha YZF‑R1M Supersport motorcycle. Trivia External Links